Il faut se relever et oublier
by gwen-hp
Summary: OneShot. Slash. Un Harry désemparé qui se replonge dans ses souvenirs après son combat contre Voldemort... Mais quelqu'un va être la pour l'aider à se relever...


**Disclamer :** tout appartient à JKR sauf l'histoire qui est de moi...

Homophobes, vous pouvez passer votre chemin car c'est un slash !

* * *

><p>Harry était assis au bord du lac, ses yeux fixant la surface de l'eau. Ils ruminaient de sombres pensées depuis un moment déjà, inconscient qu'à l'intérieur on le cherchait.<p>

S'il avait choisi cet endroit, c'était car il savait que personne ne le trouverait avant plusieurs heures et il lui fallait du temps. Du temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il ressentait, à ce qu'il avait fait.

Il avait tué, tué le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps certes, mais il avait tué. Il avait été heureux quelques minutes, le temps que tout le monde le félicite, le temps de croiser deux magnifiques yeux gris-bleu emplis de joie, le temps que son cerveau analyse ce qu'il venait de faire. Dès qu'il avait comprit, il s'était glissé sous sa capte d'invisibilité et était venu ici.

Dans la grande salle, il y avait des corps, beaucoup trop de corps à son goût. Il ne voulait pas les voir, ceux qui étaient morts pour lui permettre de le tuer. Il avait seize ans et déjà il était un meurtrier. Tout son corps frissonna à cette pensée et ses yeux ne reflétaient plus rien à part le dégoût de lui-même, sa colère et sa peine.

Il s'obligea un instant à oublier ce qu'il venait de faire et remonta un peu plus loin dans ses souvenirs, il remonta jusqu'à trouver le jour où tout avait basculé.

Ce jour de novembre où il se trouvait dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il avait été convoqué pour une raison qu'il ignorait. C'est alors qu'ils étaient arrivés… Harry avait senti son cœur se serrer de façon très douloureuse lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard. Dans ce regard, il avait vu des choses nouvelles, de la peur, de la souffrance, de la colère mais aussi de l'espoir.

Ce jour là, Harry avait essayé d'écouter tout ce qu'on lui racontait mais son regard ne quittait pas ces deux yeux gris-bleus qui lui apportaient un peu de paix en lui.

Dumbledore et Rogue avaient très bien vu que les deux jeunes étaient complètement hypnotisés l'un par l'autre et ils n'étaient même pas sûrs qu'ils venaient d'entendre le récit du directeur.

Evidement, Rogue avait remarqué l'attirance de plus en plus forte entre les deux jeunes et cela l'avait un peu effrayé, il en avait parlé avec Dumbledore qui lui avait alors appris l'existence d'une prophétie qui les reliait, réalisée juste après la mort de Sirius l'année passée.

Au début, Harry avait refusé d'admettre ses sentiments, ce qui l'avait alors fait souffrir comme jamais. Son état s'était alors rapidement détérioré et avait beaucoup inquiété ses amis, Hermione et Ron. Il avait en effet commencé par ne plus manger, puis ses nuits avaient de nouveau été envahi par d'innombrables cauchemars si bien qu'il n'osait plus aller dormir. Et le plus dur avait été de supporter une douleur constante au niveau de son cœur. Ses amis lui avaient bien évidement demandé des explications, mais il avait refusé de leur expliquer, se renfermant un peu plus sur lui-même.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que la personne à qui appartenaient les yeux qui le hantaient subissait la même chose car tout comme Harry, elle avait refusé ses sentiments.

La délivrance avait été presque irréelle d'après ce qu'il se souvenait. C'était un weekend de février, presque tout le monde était à Pré-au-Lard. Ron et Hermione avaient essayé de le convaincre de venir avec eux, mais il avait refusé. Il était donc venu s'asseoir au même endroit qu'en ce moment et il avait entendu des pas se rapprocher. Il s'était alors brutalement relevé et s'il n'y avait pas eut un arbre derrière lui, il aurait sûrement glissé dans le lac lorsque le magnifique regard gris-bleu avaient croisé le sien. Pendant quelques minutes, ils s'étaient fixés, incapable de parler, une main appuyée sur leur cœur pour essayer de diminuer la douleur qui faisait rage en eux, à cause de leur soudaine proximité.

Ensuite, il se souvenait seulement d'avoir été plaqué en douceur contre l'arbre et d'avoir sentit des lèvres chaudes sur les siennes qui étaient si froides, car il était dehors depuis de longues heures déjà sous la neige. En lui, tout était clair soudain, la douleur de son cœur avait disparu et le corps chaud qui se pressait contre le sien le rendait heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

Doucement, ils s'étaient détachés et Harry avait posé la question qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis qu'il l'avait vu arriver.

- Comment t'as fait pour me trouver ? avait-il demandé en l'observant.

- Mon cœur m'a guidé, je ne supportais plus la douleur, avait-il avoué en le regardant avec douceur.

- Si tu n'étais pas venu, je crois que je n'aurais pas tenu plus longtemps non plus, avait murmuré Harry en baissant les yeux.

Une main lui avait alors relevé la tête et avait forcé ses deux prunelles vertes à croiser les deux prunelles gris-bleues. Dans chacun de leur regard on pouvait voir tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient, amour enfoui depuis de longs mois maintenant.

Depuis ce jour de février, ils ne se voyaient qu'en cachette une fois la nuit tombée. Ils ne se doutaient pas que deux personnes étaient au courant de leur relation. Dumbledore et Rogue, qui les tenaient à l'œil depuis le début avaient bien vu les changements se produire et ils en avaient déduit qu'ils s'étaient enfin avoués leurs sentiments.

Lorsque Voldemort et ses acolytes avaient attaqué l'école en ce mois de juin, tout le monde était près et les attendaient.

La bataille faisait rage depuis plusieurs heures quand Harry s'était enfin retrouvé face à Voldemort. Avant de le tuer, le mage noir avait décidé de faire souffrir Harry, il avait alors utilisé la legilimancie pour savoir ce qu'il voulait et il avait capturé la personne qui lui était le plus cher, pour lui faire subir le doloris.

Le cœur d'Harry n'avait pas tenu face à la souffrance qu'il ressentait et un lien doré avait relié la victime de Voldemort à Harry.

Harry avait put voir toute la peur passé dans les yeux rouges de son ennemi de toujours devant ce phénomène et en lui, il avait senti sa puissance magique se décupler. Toute la salle était silencieuse, les derniers combats autour étaient terminés et chacun retenait son souffle.

De son côté, Harry était animé par une fureur telle que c'était elle qui le contrôlait. D'un sort, il avait envoyé la baguette de Voldemort volé jusqu'à ses pieds avant qu'un jet de lumière vert ne sorte de sa baguette et vienne frapper le mage noir. Un lourd silence s'était installé pendant quelques secondes puis, les cris de victoire et de joie s'étaient répandus…

Harry avait maintenant les yeux fermés, les larmes ruisselantes sur ses joues. Il se voyait encore et encore tuer Voldemort et cela le blessait, au fond de lui, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. Il ne voulait pas être un meurtrier et pourtant, il l'était, tout ça à cause d'une maudite prophétie faite il y a des années.

Il vint serrer ses jambes tout contre lui avec ses bras et posa son front sur ses genoux. Il laissa ses larmes inonder son visage et des cris de rage sortir de sa bouche.

Il n'entendit pas quand des pas s'approchèrent de lui. Cette personne avait le cœur serré, voir celui qu'il aimait dans cet état le rendait malheureux. Doucement, il s'approcha d'Harry, s'assit à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Harry sursauta face à se contact et releva la tête pour croiser les prunelles qu'il aimait tant.

Harry vint alors s'asseoir entre ses jambes et passa un bras dans son dos avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule. Il sentit deux bras se refermer autour de lui tandis que des paroles apaisantes étaient murmurées à son oreille. Lentement, ses larmes arrêtèrent de couler et il lui avoua tout ce qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait lancé le sortilège impardonnable.

- Personne ne t'en veut et tu le sais, lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Mais moi je m'en veux ! s'exclama Harry en retour.

- Chut Harry, s'il te plait, tu m'as sauvé, je n'aurais pas pu tenir sous ses doloris répétés.

- Tu m'as aidé, murmura Harry. Ce lien qui nous a réuni, je ne sais pas ce que c'était, ni pourquoi il était là mais il m'a donné un peu de ta magie pour que je le batte.

- Je sais, j'ai senti ma magie s'en aller et elle est revenue dès qu'il est mort, chuchota-t-il en le serrant encore un peu plus contre lui.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ? demanda Harry le regard brûlant de doutes.

- Non et je ne t'en voudrais jamais ! répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe. Et je vais t'aider à apaiser ce qui te brûle Harry, je ne te laisserais pas souffrir, je te le jure !

- Merci, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- Je t'aime Harry et jamais je ne te laisserais, déclara-t-il doucement.

- Je t'aime aussi Drago, je ne veux plus qu'on soit séparé, je tiens trop à toi, murmura-t-il en se redressant pour fixer les deux yeux gris-bleus qui brillaient de bonheur.

Doucement, Harry rapprocha son visage du blond et leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Dans ce baiser, Harry puisa un peu de courage, il devait se relever et combattre ce sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait de l'intérieur…

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est main dans la main qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le château. Harry savait que Drago l'aiderait à se calmer, à oublier ce qu'il avait fait ce soir et que maintenant que toutes les menaces avaient disparues, ils pourraient enfin être heureux ensemble sans avoir besoin de se cacher.

* * *

><p><em>Terminé ! Oui, je sais, c'est court mais j'espère que ça mérite une petite review quand même...<em>

_Mes premiers OS étaient vraiment court par rapport à ceux que je peux écrire maintenant... La preuve, tout ce que je commence à écrire en me disant que c'est un OS, devient une mini fic' (comme **Apprendre à se connaître** ou **Parler pour revivre**)._

_En tout cas, j'espère que mes écrits vous plaise, je vous dit donc peut-être à bientôt sur une autre fic' =)  
><em>


End file.
